Play It Back Again
Plot In Undertown, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk is running with a small red circular device in his palm. An earthquake shakes the ground, and Ben as Armodrillo pops up from the ground in front of Sweet-Eels. (Armodrillo): Ah, ah, ah. (Sweet-Eels): I'm not surprised that you're here, Tennyson. He pulls out his blaster and puts the other device in his pocket, shooting blasts at Armodrillo with his blaster. (Armodrillo): Hey! As Armodrillo stumbles back, Sweet-Eels runs off as fast as his legs can carry him. (Armodrillo): Get back here! He runs after him. (Armodrillo): I won't be able to catch him. Gotta jump. He transforms. (Crashhopper): Crashhopper! That's more like it! He leaps after Sweet-Eels. A few leaps later, he sees him in the distance. (Crashhopper): Got you! He leaps on him, and a bright light is emitted from the device Sweet-Eels stole. In the meantime, Gwen, Kevin and Rook are in the Proto-TRUK, flying towards the entrance to Undertown in a big crater near Mr. Baumann's store. (Kevin): Hopefully Benny's taken care of Sparklefunk. The Proto-TRUK enters Undertown, passing stalls and barely avoiding passer-bys. Elsewhere in Undertown, Ben opens his eyes and yawns. He looks down and sees the ground metres away from him. With his mouth agape, he transforms. (The Worst, landing): The Worst! Phew. He sees Sweet-Eels running by with the time device. (The Worst): Didn't I stop him? He transforms. (Armodrillo): Armodrillo! Wow. I seriously think I've done this before. He digs a spot in the ground, drilling horizontally. He pops up in front of Sweet-Eels. (Armodrillo): Ah, ah, ah. Wait, I already said that. Sweet-Eels pulls out a blaster and shoots Armodrillo. (Armodrillo): Ouch! Now this is just getting weird. The Proto-TRUK pulls up. Gwen, Kevin and Rook exit it and watch Armodrillo as he transforms into Crashhopper and jump on Sweet-Eels. (Rook): Glorious, Ben-Dude! Jetray flies down from above. (Jetray): Hey, guys. (Kevin): I'm hungry. Burger Shack, anyone? (Gwen): Sounds good. Ben? Gwen turns and witnesses Ben as Armodrillo chasing Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk. (Gwen): Ben? He was right here! How-? Wha-? The gang run after Ben as Crashhopper now, jumping after Sweet-Eels. Crashhopper jumps on him and reverts back to Ben. (Ben): I don't understand. I was just with Gwe- He transforms into Armodrillo and chases Sweet-Eels a little more. Kevin shakes his head in disbelief. Armodrillo reverts back to Ben and comes back after a few minutes of Kevin being hysterical. (Ben): What just happened? I keep chasing Sparklefunk again and again. (Gwen): I don't know. You turned into Armodrillo four times and Crashhopper twice! (Rook): It is a strange turn of events. Perhaps a certain pair of Galvans could help. Later at the Plumbers' base, Blukic and Driba are inspecting Ben. (Driba): Well, nothing looks wrong. (Blukic): So, basically, we have no idea. (Driba): Don't tell them that! Ben then disappears without a trace. Plumber Jerry runs in. (Plumber Jerry): Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk has dissappeared! In Undertown, Ben regains consciousness from an unknown unconsciousness. He gets up and sees Sweet-Eels a few feet away on the ground. Sweet-Eels gets up, with the time device still in his palm. (Ben): Eventhough this feels like deja vú, I'm gonna kick your butt...again, I guess. He transforms. (Scorch): Scorch! He walks towards Sweet-Eels and grabs the time device, crushing it. (Scorch): Ha! Gwen, Kevin, Rook, and Max arrive. Time relapses and Ben gets up from across the ground, transforming into FrostBite. (Kevin): See? He's doin' it again! (Max): Wait, what did Sweet-Eels steal again? (Gwen): I'm guessing some kind of time device. (Rook): Bralla Da! Since Ben-Dude destroyed the device, there is little to no chance that he will ever be free. (Kevin): How are we supposed to stop him? (Max): You can only attack when you're not within a five-metre radius of Ben and Sweet-Eels, so only ranged attacks'll work. (Kevin): That defeats my presence here. (Gwen): We might need your help. You'll never know. Wait. Ben was near us earlier, around one of the first few times that time relapsed. (Rook): It merely means that the time loop was not as strong. 10 metres away, FrostBite is shooting ice at Sweet-Eels. He gets frozen. (FrostBite): Finally! Time relapses to just moments before FrostBite shoots the ice at Sweet-Eels. (FrostBite): Deja vú. One after another. Why am I not surprised? He kicks Sweet-Eels against the wall of a store, damaging it a little. FrostBite follows him and Pakmar exits the store. (Pakmar): Ben 10? Nooooo! (FrostBite): Sorry, Pakmar. (Gwen): Great. Now Pakmar's affected too. Sweet-Eels gets up and kicks FrostBite. (FrostBite): Hraa! Hey, wait a minute. Gwen, Grandpa? Is that you? (Max): Ben, you're stuck in a time loop! (FrostBite): Aha! I knew it! Uh, how do I stop it? (Kevin): Yeah, uh, that's what we're tryin' to figure out. (FrostBite): Well, do it- Time relapses to when Pakmar exits the store. (Pakmar): Ben 10? Noooooo! Wait, didn't I say that? (FrostBite): Uh, yeah. Sweet-Eels gets up and FrostBite transforms. (ChamAlien, turning invisible): ChamAlien! He walks behind Sweet-Eels and kicks him down. (Sweet-Eels): Oof. (Kevin): I wish I had popcorn. (Gwen, elbowing Kevin): Kevin! (ChamAlien, turning visible): Popcorn is good. (Max): Wait, I might have the solution to your problem. Follow me, Ben. Max's Plumbers' badge beeps. He takes it out. A map projects out of it. (ChamAlien): Not just yet, Grandpa. At the Plumbers' base, Blukic and Driba are building a machine in the experiment room. They are standing on a table. (Driba): Blukic, hand me the Petrosapien Coordinator. Blukic hands him a cylindrical device. (Driba): Wait. I have to check on my experiment on the Earth cat. He jumps off the table and walks out of the room. (Blukic): I thought this was where all experiments had to be kept. He shrugs and picks up the cylindrical device and stuffs it into the machine. On the other side of the the room, a small device begins beeping. Blukic ignores it, disentangling wires with a tool that looks like a screwdriver mixed with a crowbar. Soon he tangles himself in the wire, unable to be freed. (Blukic): Driba? Need some help here! Anyone? Driba enters the room. (Driba): Blukic! I can't leave you for a minute, can I? (Blukic): Nope. (Driba, sighing): Let's get you out of there...again. As he walks towards Blukic, he looks at the machine on the table. (Driba): Blukic, you did it wrong! You inserted a Chaldean Cylinder into the machine! You were supposed to insert a Petrosapien Coordinator! Now, not only will Ben and anyone within a 10-metre radius be stuck in a time loop, the time loops are shorter and faster. Time is breaking. (Blukic): Oops. (Driba): We have to warn Ben! He untangles the wires from Blukic and runs off, Blukic closely behind. Minutes later, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Rook (the last three keeping their distance) reach the source of the problem which was displayed on Max's Plumbers' badge. (Ben): Huh? Time relapses to a second before. (Ben): Huh? Ergh, time loop. Never mind. Where's the problem? Just milimetres from Ben, a glowing pit forms in the ground. (Rook): That cannot be... (Kevin): That's... Blukic and Driba arrive on their hovercycle. (Blukic and Driba): ...a time pit! (Gwen): The energy from that thing could destroy everything it sucks. (Ben): Energy, huh? I know who could handle energy. He transforms. (Feedback): Feedback! Oh, yeah! Time relapses to a second before. (Feedback): Feedback! Oh, yeah! Man, I hate these. He thrusts his arms and absorbs the energy from the time pit, slowly but surely. (Feedback): Almost...there. The time pit disappears. (Rook): Victory is ours. Feedback glows completely blue. (Kevin): Uh, Tennyson, you're glowin'. (Feedback): What do you- He disappears. (Rook): Ben-Dude? Professor Paradox teleports in. (Professor Paradox): Hello, everyone. (Kevin): Paradox, where's Ben? (Professor Paradox): Why, I'm afraid Ben no longer exists. He absorbed the time pit, which had too much energy. He bit off more than he could chew, and all this because of my Chrononavigator II. (Gwen): Your what with the who now? (Professor Paradox): My backup Chrononavigator, only for show. Somehow, Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk was greedy. Tsk tsk tsk. (Driba): Why can't you just stop this from happening? (Professor Paradox): Oh, right. I'm a time traveller! He takes out his pocket watch and presses the button on the top of it. A bright light encases the Earth. When it fades, Ben in his human form reappears. (Ben): I'm not going through that again. (Professor Paradox): You needn't. You may carry on with your lives normally! Toodle-oo. He teleports out. (Kevin): So... Pakmar arrives. (Pakmar): Ben Tennyson, fix Pakmar's shop! Now! (Ben): But- (Pakmar): No buts! He pulls Ben away. (Rook): I would like to see how this turns out. THE END! Major Events *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk makes his first reappearance. *The Chrononavigator II makes its first appearance. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Plumbers **Blukic **Driba **Jerry *Max Tennyson *Pakmar *Professor Paradox Villains *Sweet-Eels Sparklefunk (first reappearance) Aliens Used *Armodrillo (x4) *Crashhopper (x2) *The Worst *Jetray *Scorch *FrostBite *ChamAlien *Feedback Trivia Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse